


FIC: KinkBingo -- prompt: teasing

by hawk_soaring



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring





	FIC: KinkBingo -- prompt: teasing

Kink/ prompt: teasing  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Pairing: Jim/ Blair

~*~*~

Was it the hair? Jim never could seem to keep his hands from tangling in the long curls. And now, here he was, pressed up against the wall with Jim’s hands wrist-deep in his hair again. Those long fingers wrapped in the strands and pulled sharply, tugging Blair’s head back and wrenching a groan from between his lips.

The groan deepened when Jim began to pull the hair into a tight pony tail, tugging it high on the back of Blair’s head. His naked back rubbed against the rough brick as Jim pulled his hair tight, his bare feet scrabbling for purchase on the slick wood floor as he was forced up onto his toes. As he watched, Jim reached into his back pocket and pulled out a length of rope. This time Blair closed his eyes and swallowed heavily. The rope was white and well worn – soft with repeated use – and, even before Jim brought it to his lips for him to kiss, he could feel it against his skin, his nerve endings remembering the last time they’d use it, and a shiver ran through him. The rope was wrapped around the hank of hair, once, twice, and then Jim folded the ponytail in half and wrapped the rope again. When Jim let go of Blair’s hair, the rope held, pulling and tugging as Jim stretched his arm up, wrapping the rope around a hook set up high in the bricks, pulling Blair’s head up so his darkening eyes met Jim’s, not able to look away from the hunger there.

Blair’s arms itched to reach up to touch the rope, to trace the loops that wound through his hair. But Jim didn’t like him to touch and he’d learned to keep his hands fisted at the small of his back until Jim took that choice from him as well. As Blair struggled with the need to move, Jim turned him, his hands at Blair’s hips. Nose pressed to the bricks in front of him, Blair felt Jim’s hands map his body as he began to cocoon him in yet another soft length of rope.

He started with the rope folded in half, the center placed over Blair’s heart, weaving the rope into a tight diamond patterned harness over his torso, securing his hands at the small of his back. Just when Blair thought Jim would force his legs together he, instead, pushed them further apart, forcing Blair up onto his toes as the ropes wound through his hair pulled on his neck and head. A soft gasp escaped his lips as Jim’s slick fingers probed at his asshole and then he groaned softly when one long finger breached him, entering him slowly and steadily despite his attempts to push back on the digit.

“J-Jim,” he gasped. “P-please.”

A soft bite on his shoulder startled him. “No talking, Blair. Understand?”

Blair nodded as much as he was able, wincing as the movement pulled on his hair.

“Good boy,” Jim whispered in his ear as he wrapped one strong hand around Blair’s aching cock.

Blair bit his lip as Jim began pumping his cock. He knew that, with Jim’s heightened senses, Jim was able to keep him teetering on the edge forever – letting him almost hit the pinnacle before backing off and denying Blair the orgasm he so desperately wanted and needed.

Just when Blair had decided Jim was going to fist him until he was begging incoherently, he felt a sharp tug on his balls and a tightness around the base of his cock and he gasped, pumping his hips once before he stilled with the feeling of Jim’s hand slapping his ass.

“No moving,” Jim reminded him with another little slap before turning his round to face him again.

Blair stared as Jim picked a small box up off the low table to Jim’s right. Jim then knelt in front of him and Blair lost sight of him since he couldn’t move his head down. He hissed his breath in between clenched teeth as Jim tugged on his balls again and then he felt something tighten around them.

“Cock ring and ball stretcher,” Jim said easily and he got to his feet. He stepped up to Blair, close enough that Blair had to tip his head upwards slightly to see Jim’s eyes… and lips.

Jim’s fingers pinched Blair’s nipples next, making Blair pull back slightly as he twisted and pinched them. A small whimper sounded as Blair closed his eyes. And then shooting pains stabbed his chest and he gasped, opening his eyes to see Jim smiling down at him.

“You like?” he whispered against Blair’s lips and Blair moaned as Jim thrust his tongue into his mouth.

“Y-yes,” he gasped when Jim finally let him breathe again.

“Good,” Jim drawled as he slid a crown over the head of Blair’s cock and then ran a chain from the crown to the middle of the chain connecting the nipple clamps on Blair’s chest.

Blair cried out as the weight of his hungry cock pulled on his aching nipples and Jim ground his fully clothed body against Blair’s naked one.

“Safe word, Chief?”

“M-Machu Picchu,” he gasped as Jim’s finger found purchase in his ass again.

Jim kissed him once more before turning him to face the brick wall again. Sooner than Blair could voice a protest, Jim’s fingers were teasing him once again, sipping into his asshole and then pulling back out again. And, just when he thought he couldn’t take any more – he got it – more, in spades. Jim began to fuck him slowly with one of their moderate sized dildos, slipping it into Blair and pulling it out with exquisite slowness, pressing against his prostate just long enough to send sparks of white hot desire shooting through his body before retreating maddeningly slow.

“J-Jim, please,” Blair gasped as Jim pressed the toy against his prostate again and held it there, turning it slowly.

“Please what, Blair?” Jim asked, his lips hovering at the rim of Blair’s ear.

“P-please may I come?” Blair whimpered.

Jim chuckled and pressed against Blair, pushing him forward against the rough brick of the wall, abrading his nipples and cock. Blair sobbed as Jim backed away again.

“Come whenever you like, lover,” Jim said nastily as he began to fuck Blair with the toy again.

Blair sobbed and writhed as Jim played with him, teasing him to the brink and then backing off, time and time again. Sweat ran down his neck and Jim leaned in, licking a path up from his shoulder to his ear, tasting him.

“You taste so good,” Jim growled as he pulled the toy from Blair’s body and replaced it with his slicked cock.

Blair gasped as Jim set a punishing pace, raking his cock over Blair’s hot spot over and over again as Blair danced and writhed to his rhythm.

A litany of soft curses and pleas fell from Blair’s lips as Jim fucked him and then, finally, when he was on the verge of giving up and using his safe word, Jim’s strong fingers released the cock ring. He convulsed in Jim’s arms, his seed spraying up his stomach.

Blair sagged in Jim’s arms, the ropes in his hair, pulling and making him whimper. He vaguely heard Jim talking to him, telling him what he was doing, but Blair couldn’t focus on the words, instead he sighed as Jim unwound the rope from the hook high on the wall, removing the tension on his neck. He felt strong arms scoop him up and he relaxed into Jim’s embrace, murmuring in distress as Jim set him down on something soft. And then Jim’s hands were unwinding the soft ropes from around his body and hair and he sighed in contentment as Jim wiped him down with a warm, wet cloth before pulling the sheet on their bed up to cover his nakedness and crawling into the bed beside him. After turning into Jim’s warmth, he let himself drift off, content that Jim would take care of him – always.

~*~*~


End file.
